


Miss the Misery

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [33]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Horror, Light Forwood, Minor Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Not Hayley Friendly, Not Tyler Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Klaus has never taken betrayal well.





	Miss the Misery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willowaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowaus/gifts).



Caroline stared at Tyler, disbelief written all over her face. He was leaving again. This time to help the werewolf bitch who’d snapped her neck and contributed to Klaus killing all his hybrids, to Carol’s death.

And everything she’d said, every way she’d asked him to stay had bounced off him. His jaw was set, eyes hard, and her fingers curled tightly. Her next inhale was sharp as a familiar, cutting voice cut through their conversation.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Tyler won’t be going anywhere for some time to come.”

There was a wet, plopping noise and the heavy scent if blood. Caroline spun, and immediately staggered backwards, eyes wide. Her gore rose and she heard Tyler’s low cry of shock as her fingers clamped vet her mouth.

Klaus smiled, eyes glimmering gold as he looked Tyler. There was a violence on his face that lingered in splattered blood and the curl of his dimples. Dangling from his hand was Hayley’s head, the kill so fresh it still dripped blood.

“I believe it’s time we had a chat, mate.”


End file.
